Juntos desde ahora
by Inuchiha
Summary: Después de 3 años de ausencia, Kagome regresa al sengoku junto a su amado hanyou. Basado en el final del manga. One-shot Advertencia: lemon


Konnichi wa a todos!!! Aquí les traigo una idea que surgió hace unas noches mientras convalecía de un resfriado... Bueno, en realidad ya lo venía planeando desde días antes pero no fue hasta ahora que logré desarrollar la historia, al parecer la fiebre hizo que la parte fanfiquera de mi cerebro se activara...debería enfermarme mas seguido! XD

**Advertencia**: esta historia incluye contenido sexual, no me hago responsable por futuros traumas en los lectores. De igual modo contiene tramas del capítulo final del manga; si aún no lo han leído...que están esperando?!

"bla bla blah": diálogos

"_bla bla blah": _pensamientos

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha y los demás personajes no me pertenecen (que mas daría), todos son obra y propiedad de la reina del manga Rumiko Takahashi.

oOoOoOo

Habían pasado tres años desde la pelea final con Naraku, una pelea en la cual Inuyasha y compañía casi pierden la vida para finalmente derrotarlo, y tres años desde que Kagome había cruzado hacia su época... de donde no había regresado, ya que el pozo que conectaba ambos mundos había dejado de hacerlo.

Si bien Inuyasha estaba tranquilo de que ella estuviera a salvo en su propio mundo, visitaba el pozo constantemente (cada tres días según Shippou XD) con la esperanza de que la chica regresara en algún momento. Esto, sumado a su mirada en ocasiones vaga hacia notar a sus amigos lo solo que llegaba a sentirse...hasta ese día.

Inuyasha: Oye, haz algo con las gemelas- dijo dirigiéndose a Miroku, padre de las dos pequeñas que no dejaban de jugar con las orejas de nuestro hanyou.

Miroku: Las orejas no, niñas. (Miroku ya es papá de tres!!!)

Sango: Lo siento, Inuyasha -se disculpó mientras continuaba colgando la ropa para que se secara.

De pronto una brisa trajo un aroma que hizo que el chico se levantara súbitamente, dejando a las gemelas acabar con Shippou mientras el corría hacia el pozo.

Inuyasha: _el olor de Kagome?_

Al detenerse frente al pozo observó que alguien salía del fondo. Sorprendido, extendió la mano para ayudar a quien venía, y tiró de ella hasta que estuvo fuera.

Kagome: Inuyasha, lo siento...me estabas esperando?

Inuyasha: Kagome –dijo mientras la abrazaba-. Tonta, por que tardaste tanto?

Sango: Kagome-chan!-exclamó al llegar, junto con los demás, que habían seguido a Inuyasha.

Kagome: Miroku-sama, Sango-chan, Shippou-chan...regresé...

La alegría no se hizo esperar; Shippou saltó hacia ella, mientras Sango corría a abrazarla y Miroku intentaba saludarla mientras cargaba a sus dos hijas. Y así, entre llanto y risas se dirigieron hacia la aldea, donde Kaede y Rin la recibieron igualmente sorprendidas. Los ahora esposos le contaban sobre su nueva familia, y Shippou sobre su entrenamiento para hacerse más fuerte, mientras que Inuyasha solo la miraba intensamente, sin poder creer aun que estaba de vuelta...

La noche llegó; Miroku y Sango se fueron a casa, mientras Shippou se despedía también, pues debía prepararse para partir de nuevo a un viaje de entrenamiento, y se retiró junto con Inuyasha, ante la mirada extrañada de Kagome. Kaede le ofreció quedarse con ella y Rin por lo pronto, pues sabían que tarde o temprano se iría con el hanyou para vivir con él.

Las tres mujeres se dispusieron a dormir, y si bien la mayor y la menor ya habían conciliado el sueño, Kagome no lo lograba, pues había algo que no dejaba de revolotear en su cabeza.

Kagome: _Inuyasha..._

La chica no dejaba de pensar en el hanyou, y en lo callado que había estado el resto del día; lo esperaba mas efusivo o algo por el estilo...aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ella tampoco sabía bien que podía decirle, y luego de estar dando vueltas en el futon por mas de una hora, decidió que lo mejor sería salir a caminar para despejar su mente. Caminó hasta adentrarse un poco al bosque, guiándose por la luz de la luna llena, y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Inuyasha sentado bajo un árbol.

Inuyasha: ...Podemos hablar?

Kagome: .... claro –dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

La chica se colocó a su lado en el suelo, guardando silencio ambos, pues al parecer ninguno sabía qué decir.

Inuyasha: Bueno...se que piensas que estuve raro todo el día, pero... creo que no supe como reaccionar; es decir, no es que no me alegre de que regresaras, pero no dejo de pensar que si no habías vuelto fue por mi causa.

Kagome: Por que dices eso?

Inuyasha: Pues... cuando el pozo reapareció y llegamos a tu época, vi a tu familia tan preocupada por ti que deseé que no siguieras arriesgando tu vida a mi lado; justo en ese momento el pozo me transportó aquí y ya no pude volver...

Kagome: ...Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: ...y aunque sabia que para ellos era importante que estuvieras a su lado, no dejaba de preguntarme si eso había sido lo correcto.

Kagome: Entonces ambos tendríamos la culpa.

Inuyasha: A qué te refieres?

Kagome: Sí...Cuando llegué a casa estaba tan asustada por lo que había pasado, y a la vez tan feliz de haber vuelto, que inconscientemente deseé no volver a vivir lo mismo... sin saber que eso implicaba no poder regresar... Después de eso no hubo un solo día en todo este tiempo que no deseara volver con ustedes... contigo.

Inuyasha: .....

Kagome: Tal vez por eso el pozo volvió a abrirse, porque yo...no quería estar en un mundo sin ti –dice mientras las lágrimas comienzan a rodar por sus mejillas-. No podía seguir sin ti, Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: Yo tampoco, –limpiando las lágrimas y acercando su rostro al de ella- no podría hacerlo porque... tú...yo te..

Kagome: Te amo.

Inuyasha: -tomándola del mentón- Y yo a ti –dijo para finalmente unir sus labios en un suave beso-. No sabes cuánto te extrañé, Kagome.

Kagome: Yo también... no puedo vivir sin ti, Inuyasha –terminó, para besarlo nuevamente.

El beso, que comenzó siendo tierno, se profundizó cuando Kagome rodeó el cuello de Inuyasha con sus brazos...luego de unos minutos fue aumentando de intensidad, comenzando una batalla entre sus lenguas, para recorrer por completo la boca del otro, teniendo que separarse por falta de aire.

Las manos de ambos cobraron vida, recorriendo el cuerpo del otro desesperadamente; los labios del hanyou se deslizaron hacia el cuello de Kagome, haciendo que ésta soltara ligeros gemidos. Inuyasha volvió a posar sus labios en los de ella, momento que la chica aprovechó para comenzar a abrir el nudo de la parte superior del traje rojo...

Inuyasha: Estás segura de esto? No quisiera obligarte a nada...

Kagome: Claro que estoy segura, completamente.

Al escuchar esto, Inuyasha decidió no quedarse atrás y por su parte comenzó a abrir los botones de las ropas de Kagome, mientras nuevamente reclamaban ambos lo labios del otro, hasta que ambos se vieron despojados de la parte superior de sus trajes, quedando únicamente el sostén de ella, lo cual no duró mucho tiempo pues el hanyou se deshizo de él con sus garras para luego recostarla suavemente en el césped.

El chico descendió nuevamente de los labios hacia el cuello de Kagome, dejando a su paso un camino húmedo y de piel erizada; descendió aún más, hasta llegar a sus pechos, tomando con sus labios el erecto pezón de uno, mientas que con una mano acariciaba suavemente el otro, repitiendo la misma acción del lado opuesto y provocando más gemidos en ella, al tiempo que enredaba sus dedos entre el cabello de Inuyasha, halando de ellos para quedar sus rostros a la misma altura; entre besos y caricias fueron deshaciéndose de la parte inferior de su ropa hasta quedar ambos completamente desnudos.

Kagome se sonrojó al contemplar por primera vez en el desnudo y firme cuerpo de Inuyasha, y más al centrar su vista en el erecto miembro del chico; él, por su parte, contemplaba fascinado el cuerpo de la chica, pues ahora lo tenía totalmente expuesto y suyo. Se acercó a su oído, susurrando:

Inuyasha: Estás lista?

Kagome: S-sí -dijo, preparándose para lo que seguía.

Inuyasha se posicionó entre las piernas de Kagome, y guiando con una mano su miembro, lo colocó en la ya húmeda entrada de la chica, y empujó lentamente hasta toparse con una barrera, donde se detuvo un instante para tomar impulso y atravesarla. Kagome ahogó un pequeño grito y se abrazó fuertemente al hanyou.

Inuyasha: Te encuentras bien?

Kagome: Sí, solo...dame un momento.

Inuyasha contuvo su instinto de continuar, dándole a Kagome tiempo para acostumbrarse a él, hasta sentir el movimiento de caderas de ella, indicándole que continuara.

El muchacho comenzó entonces a embestirla suavemente, arrancándole varios gemidos; quería hacerle gritar su nombre y darle todo el placer que le fuera posible. Ella se abrazó a su espalda, clavando sus uñas en su piel, mientras él apoyaba su peso en una mano, acariciándola con la otra.

Kagome: aah...Inu...yasha...

Al escuchar su nombre de esa manera, el hanyou se excitó aún más, acelerando la velocidad de las embestidas, causando que los gemidos de la chica fueran cada vez más fuertes...

Kagome: oh...I-Inu-yasha...aahhh!!! -gritó al sentir el golpe del clímax, provocándole pequeños espasmos.

Inuyasha se incorporó, sentándose en el suelo, y tomándola de la espalda la sentó en sus piernas, quedando cara a cara, continuando con las penetraciones en esta posición; tomando ventaja de ésta, acariciaba las piernas y espalda de la chica, y aprovechaba a su vez besar sus pechos, haciendo que Kagome comenzara nuevamente a gemir por el placer provocado por él.

Kagome: ahh, Inuyasha! Sigue!! Ah!!

Inuyasha: Kagome..ah..ahh

Kagome: ahh..sí...I-Inuyasha!!!!

Inuyasha: K-Kagome!!!

Ambos tensaron sus cuerpos al mismo tiempo, llegando juntos al orgasmo. Luego de unos instantes, Inuyasha salió del interior de Kagome, y abrazándola, apoyó su espalda en el tronco del árbol, mientras ambos aún luchaban por normalizar sus respiraciones.

Inuyasha: y...qué tal estuvo?

Kagome: eso fue...increíble -dijo sonriente.

Inuyasha: te extrañé, Kagome.

Kagome: y yo a ti, Inuyasha...te amo.

Ante estas palabras, el hanyou la tomó del mentón para besarla, y la abrazó más fuertemente a su pecho, quedando así, abrazados, bajo las estrellas que habían sido testigo de su amor y su entrega, sabiendo que de ahora en adelante estarían juntos y ya nada más que la muerte los separaría.

Si bien muchas cosas habían cambiado en su ausencia, estar al lado de Inuyasha era lo único que importaba, y a pesar de ser una época muy distinta de la cual ella venía, sabía que era lo que en realidad deseaba, pues no cambiaría por nada del mundo estar junto a su amado hanyou.

- - - - -

¿?: Oye, Souta, es cierto que tienes una hermana muy linda? Deberías presentarla -comentó uno de sus compañeros de la escuela.

Souta: ella ya no vive aquí. Después de terminar la preparatoria se fue para casarse.

OooOoOo

Por fin!!! Después de meses de tener la idea incompleta en mente al fin está terminado. Es mi primera vez escribiendo lemon, así que espero no haberlos decepcionado. Dejen review para comentarios, críticas o amenazas XD, y estaré de vuelta con alguna otra historia que termine tan pronto vuelva a enfermarme.

Mata ne!!

P.D. No puedo creer que el manga haya terminado ya...voy a extrañarte, Inu!!! T-T


End file.
